


All-Speak vs. Slang

by tornadox



Series: Unfinished Snippets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allspeak (Marvel), Attempt at Humor, Gen, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Slang, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadox/pseuds/tornadox
Summary: Steve and Bucky pull out their old-timey slang to annoy Tony. Thor is confused. The other Avengers are amused.Based on a prompt about Steve and Bucky trolling the Avengers using 1940s slang.





	All-Speak vs. Slang

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how the All-Speak works in relation to slang. Does Thor understand the gist of what the guys are saying? Is he confused because he hears a bunch of random words? What about blips in translation?

Steve’s cell phone rings.

 **Steve:** "Hey Bucky, can you pick up the Ameche?"

 **Bucky:** <answers the phone> "Rogers residence, Buck Rogers from the 25th century speaking. Can I help you?"

Thor ponders to himself: Why did Bucky answer the phone so formally when Steve told him that friends were calling?

 **Tony:** "Yes, you can help me. Ask FRIDAY to explain CallerID. Then explain it to Steve."

 **Bucky:** "You got me, Tony Stank. I’m hairy."

 **Tony:** <sputters in anger> "Never call me that again."

Thor ponders to himself: Bucky does not have much hair on his chest, especially compared to Bruce.

Natasha smirks and queues up the movie _Cocoon_. Clint convinces her to add _Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century_ as the pre-movie cartoon. Bruce makes popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from original post on [tumblr](https://mstornadox.tumblr.com/post/163122428300/iamnmbr3-what-if-steve-and-bucky-get-tired-of).
> 
> "Ameche" is a telephone, referring to Don Ameche's performance in the film _The Story of Alexander Graham Bell_. (He also starred in _Cocoon_.) The word is pronounced like the Italian word for friends, "amici."
> 
> "Hairy" is '40s slang for old, out-of-date, old-fashioned.


End file.
